Twisted Fate
by hannirose
Summary: When Alanna's true identity was discovered things went wrong. And Alanna was thrown in jail. Now she has a choice to make. AG, rating may go up.
1. The Capture

*cowers* I know! I should be finishing other fanfics before starting new ones but... I can't help it! This idea came to me a few nights ago and hasn't been letting me rest until I write it. So please, no being mad at me, dear reviewers.   
  
HEADS-UP! The stuff in the ** stars, means I'm borrowing it from Tammy, meaning it is not mine. And because I am computer illiterate the stuff in caps is suppose to be ittalics.  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
* Seizing that brief moment when Roger switched swords, Alanna lunged in, slashing the Dukes right arm. Roger yelled in fury as Lightening nipped through muscle. Making an impossibly quick recovery, the Duke lunged back and struck. Alanna stumbled, and the tip of Duke Roger's sword sliced down her chest from collarbone to waist.   
  
The special corset she often wore in place of bandaging gave way, its laces cut through. It slid and buckled under her shirt, edges of lace-strings and (to Alanna's embarrassment) the curves of her breasts showing through.  
  
Roger dropped his blade and stood back, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
" Halt!" the King roared, coming to his feet. The crowded room was buzzing as he stared at Alanna.  
  
" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
" You'd better do something about that thing," Thom advised, stepping forward. "I'll explain."  
  
All eyes were fixed on the Master in silver-edged black as Alanna ducked behind a hanging curtain, suddenly glad her lie was over with. She slid the ruined corset from under her slashed shirt as Thom said, " You'll have to excuse my sister, Majesties." Shaking her head over her brother's nerve, she overlapped the ends of the shirt and tucked them firmly in her breeches.  
  
" You see, she wanted to be a knight," Thom was explaining. " I wanted to be a sorcerer. We traded places. I think I may gave had the better part of the bargain; I didn't have to lie to people I liked and respected all these years. Here. I brought our birth papers. Her name is Alanna. We're twins." * ((AN/ Going to my own stuff now!))  
  
" This is an outrage!" The King said, obviously seething in his seat, his face turning red. " Is that why you challenged my nephew? Because you thought he would see through your disguise? You made those, you are killing my wife." He was in such a rage he stood and roared,  
  
" Guards! Seize her!" Alanna was grabbed roughly by two burly men. She tried to struggle away from them. She saw Roger grinning evilly. She scream,   
  
" No! It's not like that! He's the enemy, not me. Jon! Help me!" Jon ran forward and said,  
  
" No! Father, don't you see? Alanna didn't hurt Mother, she's not evil, she-" He was cut off by the Queen saying in a shocked voice,  
  
" You KNEW? You knew she was-was a GIRL? And you didn't turn her in? Jon, I'm ashamed. You-" The King cut her off,  
  
" You!" He pointed at Alanna his face so red he looked like he would explode from anger,  
  
" You were plotting treason against our Kingdom."   
  
Jon yelled to his father,  
  
" NO! Alanna's not the wrong one." In his anger the king ordered for guards to restrain Jon and all of Alanna's friends including Sir Myles who were trying to help. He bellowed,  
  
" Take her to the dungeons for plotting against the realm of Tortall and may she rot there!" Alanna screamed in her fury and shouted to Roger,  
  
" YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! I KNOW THE TRUTH, AND SO DO THE GODS! YOU'LL PAY!" And Roger only laughed harder as he watched Alanna dragged off to the dudgeons and all her friends restrained and yelling.  
  
His plans were going better than he expected.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jon walked down into the dungeon after arguing with his father for over two hours and getting threatened to be thrown in jail himself. He whispered in the dark,  
  
" Alanna?" He heard a curse and saw in the dim lighting Alanna at the front of the cell.  
  
" Jon..." She breath., her purple eyes shining. " What are they going to do to me?"  
  
Jon hesitated, trying to find the best way to say what he knew he had to say,  
  
" Alanna... The King, my father," He grimaced as he said the words, " My father". " He was really shocked. Everyone way and-" He swallowed and said, " He's ordered for you to be killed."   
  
Alanna heard his words, but was unable to process them.  
  
" He's ordering the d-death penalty?" Alanna stuttered, trying to understand, not wanting to understand. " You can't be serious. He's going to kill me? Goddess, save me!" She sunk to the ground shaking like a leaf in a storm. One thing echoing through her mind: She was going to die.  
  
" Alanna!" Jon's urgent voice pushed its way into her head. " I cannot stay, they'll be angry if they find me. They'll accuse you of witchcraft or something-"  
  
There was a clank for footsteps. Jon whispered,  
  
" Goddess bless you, Alanna of Trebond." And he was gone.  
  
A bright light burned in Alanna's eyes and she saw Duke Roger of Conte sneering down at her. He snarled,  
  
" A girl? You must be strong to have got past my probing. So why, Alanna of Trebond." He spat her name out like it was a vile word, " Why become a knight? So you could bed all the men in this palace? Including my nephew?" Alanna snarled and threw herself at the bars, trying to get at the duke.  
  
" You won't get away with this. I swear by Mithros. If you try to harm any of the royal family, I will kill you."   
  
Roger's normally handsome face twisted into an ugly mask and he shouted a spell Alanna had never heard before.   
  
Alanna felt the spell hit her like a cannon shot. Then she started to burn, starting from the inside. Then her limbs felt like they were being cut of slowly, one by one. She scream from pain, falling to the ground, writhing wishing the pain to end.   
  
" GODDESS HELP ME!" She roared. Then as quickly as the pain began it stopped and a bright white glow surrounded her. She fought for breath. Looking up she saw that the Duke had left.   
  
Alanna lay in a miserable heap. Sobbing for all she was worth. She had passed all the tests, fought as hard if not harder than the other boys. She had been good enough to be the Princes squire. And now it was all for nothing. They would kill her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Alanna felt herself giving into despair. She bit her lip angrily, she would NOT give up! She slapped her arms and walked small circles in her prison, trying to keep warm.   
  
" Lass," She heard a quiet whisper. Alanna jumped and cursed. The voice struck a match and Alanna saw that it was George.  
  
" George. They're going to kill me." She said coming close to the bars. In a whispered conversation she told George all that had happened. He nodded and said,  
  
" I won't let that happen. Not while there is still breath in my lungs. Jon said that the trial would be three days hence. But it seems as though they've already stated your fate." He ran a hand through his hair and looking Alanna in the eye said,  
  
" I can get ye out of this. But... But there's somethin' ye have to do in return, there's no help for it. My people would rise against me if ye don't." Alanna waited a second then impatiently said,  
  
" What is it? Tell me George, I am not afraid."   
  
George sighed and said softly without meeting her violet eyes with his hazel ones,  
  
" Ye have 't swear by the Trickster God 't serve, in the court of the Rogue. There is no other choice, I am sorry lass." Alanna bit her lip, serving the Rogue would go against all she had learned here. All the training of right over wrong and defending her country and its people. She asked George,  
  
" Can you give me time, to think about it?"   
  
George nodded but said,  
  
" They will kill ye, Alanna. It's this or death, I can't help ye as much as I wish I could. And for that I am sorry." Then he said,  
  
" I will come 't ye again at dawn of the third day, the day of ye'r trial." He hesitated then said, " I know that ye're in love with the prince, lass but... I will always love ye." He reached through the bars and tenderly lifted her chin. He kissed her softly, but passionately then whispered, barely taking his lips away from hers,  
  
" Goddess willing ye will live. Think it over, Alanna." Then as quietly as he came, he was gone.  
  
Alanna sat and shivered those three days. Surely death for a cause she believed in was worth it. But Roger would kill the Queen and Jon and the King and take over the throne.  
  
If she joined the Rogue she would have a chance, perhaps she could save then yet. Perhaps....  
  
Alanna struggled in the dark for three days with these thoughts. Seeing no one except for the guard who came once a day to bring her some food. She was nearly insane from pent up energy and anxiety by dawn of the third day. And she had still not made up her mind on what to do. She could try and argue her way out of the death penalty but she knew if she did manage to get a pardon she would be disowned from her family and end up having to work as a maid servant or perhaps worse.  
  
Alanna shivered and struggled going back and forth. Before she would have thought the choice would have been easy. To join the Rogue would ensure that she would be cared for. She knew George would make sure she was not hurt in any way. And maybe she could be a woman. Alanna remembered her lessons with George's mother. She would take care of Alanna.  
  
So when George came for her she was waiting. She stood stiffly when he came into the dark dungeon, quiet as could be.   
  
" Lass, have ye come 't a decision?"   
  
Alanna nodded then remembering it was too dark for him to see her said,  
  
" I have. I will join you in the court of the Rogue."  
  
George reached through the bars and whispered,  
  
" Will ye swear, Alanna of Trebond, swear 't the Trickster God that ye will serve the Rogue loyally and faithfully 't the best of ye'r abilities? Until the Trickster God releases ye from His services?"  
  
Alanna took a deep breath and said,  
  
" I swear. By Our Mother, The Goddess. I swear I will serve the Rogue until the Trickster God sees fit to release me. I swear."  
  
George nodded sololmly and meeting her eyes squarely said,  
  
" So mote it be."  
  
It was done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Good first chapter? Bad first chapter? PLEASE review and let me know if I should continue. I really think this story has some potential but I want all of your advice. Review and you shall get an Ice Cream Sundae! Yay.  
  
Much love,  
  
Hannah. 


	2. The Escape

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The Escape.  
  
AN/ Well, I finally finished chapter two! Wahooey! I am so proud of myself. And guess what? I'M ON THANKSGIVING BREAK! A whole week off. Is that just the best thing ever or what? So, I will most likely be updating my other fanfics as well. So if you are reading any of them please keep an eye out for updates. So, here's to the thank you's!  
  
Sweet yet Spikey- Thank you so much. I am really glad you enjoyed the first chapter. It makes me quite happy.  
  
Coley- Yes Sir! Or girl or... Well, you get the picture. Anyway, my wish is your command so therefore I am updating. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bleu forget-me-not- I LURVE ice cream. I will try to slow things down a bit for you. I am glad you enjoyed it. And OF COURSE this is going to be an Alanna George! How could it not be? George is the coolest.  
  
Ladylilly- You don't happen to want more, do you?  
  
Lady Bee- Glad you liked it. And I am updating uh... Now!  
  
Ladyangel- Three ladies in a row. Heh. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.   
  
Gen- Haha. I am quite sorry to have left you hanging for so long. I hope you will forgive me. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
anonymous- Glad you loved it! I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Dragondefender- Ya know, I was pretty surprised when I wrote this that I was actually making a decent Jon. I mean, I have never really been too fond of him. I'm glad you liked the idea. Keep reading!!!  
  
Ladyangel- Is this the SAME ladyangel as before? Hehe. Anyway, glad you liked it keep reading!  
  
EVERYONE- Read, review, eat cake!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Escape.  
  
George whispered the plan to Alanna through the bars quickly. He told her,  
  
" I will come for ye in the evenin'," George said lowly, " ye'r trial ye MUST be at. Or they will track ye down. But, Alanna... The trial is only a formality they expect 't kill ye at sundown," He saw Alanna shiver involuntarily and reaching through the bars stroked her cheek gently.  
  
" The Trickster God has ye as his own now. He will not fail ye and neither will I. I swear Alanna that ye will live." He looked deep into her purple eyes and whispered, " I swear 't ye."   
  
Alanna nodded and said,  
  
" I believe you. I'm scared though and... Regretful. I was suppose to kill Roger. I would have if they hadn't found out. They were suppose to agree that I EARNED my shield. And let me have it. They were suppose to," A tear trickled down her cheek and she said almost silently, " They were suppose to believe me."  
  
George reached through the cell bars and hugged her close. Wishing there was not a barrier between them. Alanna felt more tears coming but she blinked them away, stubbornly. She would NOT cry. Roger would not win this.   
  
  
  
When ten o'clock struck they came for her. Two guards held her arms and two more walked in front and behind her. When they took her into the court room Alanna's eyes grew to three times their normal size. The room was filled to the brim. All her friends were there on one side. And surprisingly enough there were other people on that side besides her close friends. Duke Gareth was there. Some of her teachers were there. Captain Sklaw was there. Alanna bit her lip. She had lied to so many people, and yet so many still seemed to care about her.   
  
But instead of crying Alanna raised her head up high, ignoring the murmurs and sneers from some. She raised her head, stood straight and ignored the fact that her hair had not been washed in a week, and that she was still wearing the same clothes from that fateful day where her secret had come out. She strode into the court room, for all the world that she owned the place. And that she was not grasped by two guards and two more in front and behind.   
  
Sir Myles sat in the front row. He watched the girl come into the room, like a queen. He had known her real gender for years but had never said a word. He loved her dearly. She was like a daughter to him, she listened to him and was smart beyond her eighteen years of age. He was proud to be on her side.  
  
Gareth of Naxen the younger watched his friend walk in the room. It had not been a shock for him. He had known. Alanna had told him when she was knighted only a few short weeks ago. He watched her apprehensively as she walked into the room. She looked surprised at first, then sad and resigned and then suddenly, quite angry. Her eyes flashed as she walked down the rows. When she came level with him she gave him a quick smile but then looking forward again, at the Duke Roger and the King and Queen and their grim faces. Gary had a bad feeling about this...  
  
Raoul of Goldenlake perched on the edge of the hard wooden bench. He watched as his friend walked in. His feelings were mixed up. He was hurt that Alan-Alanna had not told him her secret. So many people seemed to have known. But not him. He supposed though that he could not blame her. But he would not have told anyone. He watched as her eyes fell on him. She watched him for a moment, and her eyes were sad. No, he could not harbor any ill will to Alanna. He tensed and his hands gripped the edge of the seat tightly, he saw Alanna's eyes move to the Duke of Conte...  
  
  
  
Roger watched the girl walk down the aisle a defiant look her purple eyes. But he saw beyond her stubbornness and knew that he had almost broken her. She would regret crossing him. She would not live to see him take up the Throne and but he would think of her. When he finally took his rightful place and placed the crown on his head, he would think of her. And he hoped that she would feel it from the realms of the dead. He hoped that her ghost writhed in fury, he hoped she cried out in pain, he hoped she cursed him for all she was worth. He hoped she felt it. His normally handsome face had become twisted with a sneer and he fought back a laugh of triumph. He had finally bested Alanna of Trebond.   
  
The King stood and surveyed the room grimly. He watched the young man-or lady walk towards him, her eyes flitting from person to person. Her gaze fell on Roger, and her eyes narrowed and filled with such hate that the King wanted to fall back a step. Her eyes left the Dukes and second later and came to rest on the King himself. But her gaze was not filled with the hate she had harbored Roger. It was only...sad. She looked regretful. The King remembered how she had cured their only son, Jonathan, from the Sweating Sickness. How had it come to this?  
  
Roger looked over at the King and reaching out gripped his arm lightly but firmly. They made eye contact. Roger's hand tensed and his eyes temporarily slid out of focus. The King looked confused for a second then his eyes cleared and he looked only grim and angry.   
  
He stood and said in a clear voice,  
  
" Alanna of Trebond. You are charged with attempted murder to the Queen and King. Also for lying about your identity and trying to blame an innocent man. What do you plead?"  
  
" Not guilty." Alanna said firmly, though Jon who watched carefully thought he could detect a quiver in her voice. Alanna had long been his lover, since she was sixteen. But now it seemed fate was to pull them apart. Fate had thrown in a twist.  
  
The King continued,  
  
" Do you realize the full extent of the actions you have committed?"  
  
Alanna opened her mouth, her eyes wide and she croaked,  
  
" B-but I didn't do it!"  
  
The King went on as though she had not spoken.  
  
" The suggested punishment for the crimes of Alanna of Trebond that would be given to any other person, male or female, in this circumstance is death."  
  
That last word rang out. And if the room had been silent before it was nothing compared to now. Alanna shook, and tried to shrink away from the accusing eyes.   
  
" All in favor of this please-" But the Duke stood and said in a quiet yet commanding voice.  
  
" May I speak, Uncle?" The King inclined his head and the Duke turned to face the spectators.  
  
" I feel that this punishment should not even be voted upon. This-" And here he paused then went on, " This woman."  
  
The word 'woman' was dripping with disdain and Alanna clenched her hands.   
  
" This woman has done the unthinkable. She has fooled even my magic. And how, you might ask? Am I not the most powerful sorcerer in Tortall if not everywhere? How could I have not seen this? But the only answer I can give you is that there must be darker powers at work. Some evil inside of her. Some dark God, trying to test our strength and I ask you this: Will we let them win?"   
  
There was cheering from the side opposing Alanna. And Alanna felt shame creep into her heart. Was she at fault? Was it somehow her fault?   
  
Sir Myles watched in horror as Alanna hung her head and her cheeks flushed. He wanted to do something, to say something. But what was there to say? Who would believe a batty old man on such matters?  
  
The King bellowed,  
  
" Silence!"  
  
Everyone fell silent. And watched the man who could give a life or take it as he opened his mouth to make the final decision,  
  
" The punishment for Alanna of Trebond shall be... Death."  
  
It was decided. Alanna was to die at sundown.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna shivered in her cell. She fought to keep the raging panic from over-coming her. She couldn't breath, she was shaking so bad she could not stand. She could not accept that the people she had always fought for were throwing her away.   
  
" Lass," A whisper pushed its way through Alanna's tortured writhing mind. " Lass, listen 't me."  
  
Alanna shivered and turning to look at George he saw that she was a wreck. Her eyes were puffy from tears and there was a defeated look in her eyes. She looked like a beaten starved dog.   
  
George bit his lip and said quickly,  
  
" We must hurry, they are coming soon. Take this rope-" He handed her a strong rope, " And thread it through the bars. Good, just like that. Now hand me the end. Ok, stand back. This rope has thieves magic. It will open any cell."  
  
He gave a short hard tug and to Alanna's amazement the cell door creaked open. George grabbed her arm briskly and grabbing the rope hustled her roughly in front of her. He pushed and tugged her along a passage before ducking into a trap door. And then he turned and swept her up in his strong arms. Alanna tried to keep from crying again but failed. She sobbed into his shoulder.   
  
George pulled back so that her eyes met his. Alanna stopped crying and George wiped the tears from her face with a gentle hand. Then slowly, hesitantly he pulled her face to his and kissed her softly on the mouth.  
  
Alanna sighed contentedly as he kissed her. And she kissed him back. He was not demanding, or probing. Just a soft kiss. And Alanna could think of nothing more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ Well, that was quite fluffy at the end. Heh. I hope you enjoyed this, please review. Everyone who does gets a cookie and a purple crayon!!!  
  
~Hannah~ 


End file.
